thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
'Arry and Bert
'Arry and Bert (also known as Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert) are two diesel shunters who work at the smelters and scrapyards of the Sodor Ironworks. They can also be found working at the Ffarquhar Quarry. Bio In their first appearance, 'Arry and Bert crept alongside a lonely Stepney, who had mysteriously been sent to the smelters by mistake. They shunted Stepney into the larger smelting shed underneath a giant grabber, and threatened to scrap him. Thankfully, Stepney was saved by the Fat Controller, once the diesels had left. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert are also known for playing tricks on steam engines, such as making them "middle engines". Once, they shunted trucks in front and behind Percy. This later led Percy to being pushed onto the coal tipper by mistake. Later, 'Arry and Bert played the same trick on James. Sometime later, they frightened Fergus away from the smelters, and bullied Neville, which made the engines think he was planning to bump them. On some occasions, 'Arry and Bert's teasing ways backfire. Once, they played a ghostly prank on Thomas andEmily during Halloween, though they ran away when they thought Emily was a ghost. Another time, 'Arry and Bert teased Percy for having a whistle. Percy paid them back by creeping up behind them and blowing on his whistle. Later, along with Diesel, 'Arry and Bert began teasing Thomas for being smelly, but were later covered in stinky cheese. 'Arry and Bert were also part of the group of diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. They later teased Henry because of the coal he had to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". They also laughed atGordon after he ran into Diesel's flatbed and damaged his bufferbeam. In the twentieth season, 'Arry and Bert like rough and tough along with Diesel, they realised Diesel was trying to be nice to everyone. So Thomas took 'Arry and Bert to the ducklings while Diesel followed behind them. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert then realised the ducklings were cute. Persona 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. They feel superior to steam engines and, working at the scrap yards, they enjoy the chance to break up engines, or at least make their lives more difficult. Due to their grim task, they have earned a reputation on Sodor as "The Grim Messengers of Doom." However, despite their prejudices, the diesels have co-operated with steam engines on occasions, and when they are in trouble, steam engines often come to the rescue. 'Arry and Bert also have a tendency to act scheming, slimy, greasy, and oozy. According to their merchandise bios, they wish to scrap Oliver and Stepney, who have both escaped the cutter's torch once before. Trivia * The two are not quite identical: Bert has more stubble. * Bert is the first character in the franchise to share his name with another character, and the second to do so in the television series. * 'Arry and Bert appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series to get revenge on Thomas and Twilight for ruining their plans to scrap steam engines, working with Diesel and join the Rough Gang in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Mask. * Arry and Bert become Twilight Sparkle's enemies in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. * Arry and Bert are also best friends with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon until they reformed in Thomas' adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Crusaders of the Lost Mark. * Arry and Bert are Diesel's sidekicks since they often help him with his plans to prove that diesel engines are better than steam engines (except in Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race). * Arry and Bert become Wilson, Brewster and Koko's enemies in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series since they're trains. Gallery Category:The Rough Gang Category:Sidekicks Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Trains Category:Males Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Henchmen Category:Twins